


Birthday Surprise

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't anything extravagant, but that was why Reita liked it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

    "Shh, just follow me."

    "Uru, come on -"

    The hand holding his tightly kept tugging him on, leading him through the apartment Reita already knew by heart. The moment he had come in, Uruha had sprung on him and put a mask on him so he couldn't see, taken his hand, and pulled on him to take him further in. Reita knew they were walking through the living room towards the kitchen. He could do it on his own, even blindfolded. But his friend held his hand firmly, pulling him and stopping him in the dining room.

    "Ready?" the guitarist's cheerful voice sang.

    "Yes, yes," the blonde replied, still not sure what was going on. "What does this have to do with dinner?"

    "You'll see. Right now!"

    The mask was pulled off, and Reita found himself, sure enough, in the small dining area, which was dim and lit with some candles. He looked around in confusion, a bit unsure what was going on. Then the table caught his eye. Between the lighting was a cake, round, simply decorated with puffs of white frosting and simple fruits, and in red icing, "Happy Birthday". He could tell it wasn't storebought - there were flaws that were easily visible, variances in distance between the frosting decorations, smears of icing on the fruit and around the plate. But more than that, it was because the message was written in handwriting he knew on sight, from the very first letter. He turned to look at his best friend, who was beaming at him.

    "You made this?" he asked, surprised and touched.

    "What do you think?"

    Uruha was by no means a bad cook, but presentation was certainly not his thing, and Reita had never seen a dish that would have taken this long to make or be so involved produced by his friend. Reita looked back at it for a moment before he said with a grin, "I love it."

    The flush that coloured Uruha's cheeks was entirely worth it. The guitarist said, "Then let's have some!" and moved to cut it. Reita grabbed his arm, stopping him. When Uruha's head turned, Reita felt his smile widen. And he pulled his friend's face down, placing a simple chaste kiss, one he had longed to give, on the full soft lips. Uruha let out a small noise, but then cupped his hands around Uruha's face and returned it, prolonging the quiet, gentle embrace. When they parted, they gazed into each other's eyes for awhile, breath mingling as they read each other's emotions, making sure of each other.

    "Thank you," Reita told him.

    "You're welcome," Uruha replied softly, his cheekbones dusted with dark red. "For the cake, too."

    Reita chuckled, kissing him again. "I do love you."

    "I know it." A soft smile curved Uruha's mouth as he combed fingers through soft golden hair. "Happy birthday."


End file.
